


Mou Ichido Luminous

by ChristopheTaka



Category: South Park
Genre: All the song titles will be Pastel Palettes related lol, Christophe Bebe Wendy Nichole and Mercedes are Main Characters, Christophe joins a girl band, Christophe says fuck gender, Developing Friendships, Fluff and Angst, Girl Band, High School, Karen becomes a fan and Kenny takes her to see them, The girls support eachother, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristopheTaka/pseuds/ChristopheTaka
Summary: Wendy, Bebe, Nichole, and Mercedes form a girl band, they have their vocalist, keyboardist, bass, and gutiar but they are having trouble finding a drummer, and when they find one, it's not one who they expected.Teen rating for cursing,  Christophe is a character here. You really think he's gonna keep clean?
Relationships: Bebe Stevens/Wendy Testaburger, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Kudos: 3





	Mou Ichido Luminous

A band formed! 

Well....not Quite.

The newly started girl band, Colorful * Creation was low on one member. Sure they could have just kept with four, but they needed to get all the Talent they can get, especially if they wanted their bands to last a long time unliked the boys. Their bands seemed to fail, lasting at least a week before they got into a huge fight and separated. But boys will be boys, they become friends again but the mention of a band is long behind them. 

But not for this group! Not for Colorful * Creation!  
They are going to be as large as they can get, and work as hard as they can!  
The girls didn’t want to worry on boy drama, and support eachother. 

The band formed when Bebe, the band’s Vocalist brought the idea up to Wendy, who became the band’s Bassist. Nicole was the first girl they invited to join the band, she was easily on board and became the keyboardist. 

It was the three girls for a while, they thought about asking Heidi out but she declined. She assumed the band would break due to girl drama, which wasn’t bad to assume. Though the girls understood and continued their search and luckily they found their keyboardist!

When they where walking outside together, discussing band outfit ideas they overheard a keyboard being played, and curiosity got the best of Bebe leading her to follow the music, humming along as she imagined lyrics to the song she heard, before she bonked her head into a tree from being distracted. 

The girl was Mercedes, the girl from Raisins, and that caught Bebe off guard. She assumed Mercedes was just a dumb bitch, but Mercedes wasn’t. She had a ton of talent that was overlooked due to her looks. Bebe asked right off the bat if she would join, and surprisingly she accepted. 

Though, it was rocky at first. But now they are all closer than ever. Though now, they are stuck.  
They don’t have a drummer, and no one else to ask at all.

Now, lets look in the present…

The bell rung, singalling class was over and for Bebe it was her lunch break. She waved to everyone and said her goodbyes before departing to head to her locker to put her books inside to grab her lunch box and binder that they used to keep their ideas in. She was really excited, and hoped this band would be successful, but seeing that they gone for a week and a half with no fifth member, her hope was low. But she tried to remain positive.

Bebe walked out of the hallway, heading towards lunch when a faint noise took over her hearing. It sounded like music, it sounded energetic, but it sounded cute. Her attention was caught quickly, causing her to quickly rush to find out where that music was coming from.

_No one can find salvation with a clouded heart_

__Agreed! Giving up and losing heart_ _

___Is unbecoming of a samurai_ _ _

____(On your marks, get set! Here we go!)_ _ _ _

____The music that she heard, gave her a burst of energy. It was so happy, and so upbeat. She couldn’t help but feel excited and overjoyed when she heard it._ _ _ _

_____So go! from A to Z! A to Z! The whole world is_ _ _ _ _

______Brought together from A to Z!_ _ _ _ _ _

_______How admirable is it_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Bebe found herself near the music room, the music louder.  
She brought her ear to the door before slowly opening the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _

________For people everywhere to unite_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________And dedicate themselves_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________To their love_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________When she peaked in, she saw someone playing the drums alongside the music.  
A Girl to join their band!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Unite! From A to Z! Is a song by pastel palettes.


End file.
